Late Night Gift
by TheBrokenQuill
Summary: Happy Belated Birthday, Sasuke "Hyuuga-san. What brings you here at this late hour?" "A-ano...I just wanted to give this to you...seeing as it's your birthday..." sasuhina//no fluff?//slight ooc//birthdayfic


The clock struck twelve.

A slim hand reached for a bottle and poured a dark red liquid into a goblet, which was lifted to a pair of lips. The goblet tilted a little, then more, and the wine in the goblet was drained in no time. The drinker dabbed his lips with a napkin and allowed himself to sink into the loveseat.

God.

He didn't even know why he celebrated this anymore. It was so..._pointless_.

Maybe just for the sake of celebrating it, or just as a change from his usual, _mundane _routine.

He glanced at the clock again. Ten past twelve. Well, he would put away the goblet, maybe go through his portfolio and arrange some testimonials and pictures, pick out some clothes for tomorrow's go-see and- the doorbell was ringing. He got up in one fluid motion, abandoning his thoughts for that moment in favour of finding out who the person was. Usually he'd just program the answering machine to ask to leave a message, but _whatever_.

He took a look in the peephole and was surprised to see his make-up artist outside, clutching a package wrapped in cloth_-could that be a present?-_. He opened the door and arranged his features into some form of a friendly smile. He was never good at smiles.

"Hyuuga-san. What brings you here at this late hour?"

"A-ano...I just wanted to give this to you...seeing as it's your birthday..." her voice faltered and died away.

"Oh...thank you. You're very kind," he said as he accepted the carefully-wrapped package. "Do come inside; it's cold tonight."

"Ah...thank you..."

She took off her olive-green peacoat, hung it on the coathanger and followed him into the recesses of the spacious apartment.

"A drink for you?"

She started slightly and shook her head. He sat down opposite her and unwrapped the package to reveal a beautiful bento box with a design of a golden sakura petal on the lacquered wood. He lifted the lid and smiled at the contents of the bento box while opposite him, the female blushed and squirmed. The rice was topped with nori flakes, and little wieners had been cut into octopi. The umeboshi had been diced into bite-size pieces while the tamagoyaki was unadorned except for the squirt of tomato on each of the five rolls.

He looked up at her and smiled a real, genuine smile. "You made this?" he asked.

She nodded furiously, her cheeks tinted a light pink.

"Thank you very much. This was really unexpected. Then..._itadakimasu_."

He picked up one of the tamagoyaki and bit into it. And chewed. And gulped. And chewed some more. While the nervous woman opposite him was still _blushing_ and _squirming_.

"It's delicious," he finally proclaimed. "You cook a lot?"

He received a quick nod as his reply. Smiling a little, he turned back to the bento and decided to eat the octopi-wieners next.

--

They chatted for awhile after he finished the bento and she left promptly at two a.m. He had originally asked her to stay for the night as it was late, but she had mumbled something about "not wanting to trouble Sasuke-kun" and had taken her peacoat and left.

Sasuke put away the goblet and the bottle of wine. What next? Should he arrange his portfolio, as intended, pick out his clothes for the next day, or sleep? And as soon as he thought of them, he dismissed the ideas. He turned on his laptop, went to his agencys homepage and browsed through the "Employee's Info" section and found "Hyuuga Hinata- Birthday: 27th December".

A tiny shadow of a smile graced Sasuke's lips. He suddenly couldn't wait for December to arrive, bringing with it chilly winds, snow, and of course...that Hyuuga's birthday.

--

Oh gaaaaaaaawsh. I don't know how that came about, I'm sorry DD:

As I was writing it, I felt it become more and more naggy, uninteresting and like total crap. Sorry if you wasted your time here ;\

By the way, happy belated birthday Sasuke, although this fic doesn't do you or Hinata, for that matter, justice. 3


End file.
